duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits
アルカディアス | race = Angel Command | cost = 6 | power = 12500 | effect = ■ Evolution—Put on one of your Angel Commands. ■ Players can't cast spells other than light spells. | ocgeffect = ■ 進化－自分のエンジェル・コマンド1体の上に置く。 ■ W・ブレイカー （このクリーチャーは、シールドを2枚ブレイクする） ■ このクリーチャーがバトルゾーンにある間、誰も光以外の呪文を唱えることができない。　 | flavor = "We have watched and we have waited. Now we act." (DM-04) | flavor2 = 完璧とは心をコントロールすることによって得られる。 Perfection is the obtaining of control over one's mind. (DMC-10) | flavor3 = 跪き、ただ裁きを待て。もはやその邪な剣は閃かぬ。 Kneel, and await your judgment. That execrable blade will shine no longer. (DMC-27) | flavor4 = アルカディアスの輝きが世界に満ちる時、全ての邪悪なる刃はその形を失い、栄光の階段が君の前に現れる! When Alcadeias bathes the world with its light, all wicked blades shall lose their form, and a stairway of glory will appear before you! (DMC-37) | flavor5 = 今の僕たちならなんでも出来る気がする! If its the us now I have a feeling that we can do anything! -Hakuoh (DMC-47) | flavor6 = 如何に強大な力であろうと、邪悪なる意思を持つ限り、聖霊の王に届くことは無い!! However great should a power exist, as long as it harbors evil intentions, it will never get through the Lord of Spirits!! (DMC-54, P8/Y9) | flavor7 = アルカディアスは、ヘブンズの力を継ぐ新たなスターの誕生に目を細めた。Alcadeias smiled with glee at the birth of the successor to the Heaven's power. (DMX-11) | flavor8 = その力は、魂の力。That power, is the power of souls. (DMX-12) | flavor9 = アルカディアスの光が放たれた時、邪悪なるものは全て封じられる。 When Alcadeias releases its light, all wicked beings shall become sealed. (P59/Y8) | flavor10 = 法を力に。それが光の象徴。To turn law into power. That is the symbol of Light. (DMX-21) (Secret) | flavor11 = その閃光と共に降りたった聖霊王は、すべてを封じてしまったという。It is said that the Lord of Spirits who descended with the light sealed everything. -"Alcadeias Bible Chapter 1 Section 6" (DMX-21) |flavor12 = アルカディアス家に楯突いたこと、後悔させてやろうぞ、悪魔神どもめ。I will make you regret your decision to war with the Alcadeias family, you Lord of Demons. - Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits (DMD-32) | flavor13 = 世界の爆発を機に、闇文明はフィオナの森を燃やし、光文明は治安の為に出動した。これが長年に渡る超獣の戦いの歴史の始まりだった。Due to the explosion of the world, the Darkness Civilization burned Fiona Woods and the Light Civilization mobilized for security. This was the beginning of the history of creature wars for many years. (DMEX-01) | artist = Seki | artist2 = Shukei | artist3 = Shishizaru | artist4 = Toshiaki Takayama | artist5 = hippo | artist6 = Katora | artist7 = 武井宏之 | artist8 = boyaking | set1 = DM-04 Shadowclash of Blinding Night | setnum1 = 1/55 | R1 = Very Rare | set2 = DM-04 Challenge of Black Shadow | setnum2 = 1/55 | R2 = Very Rare | set3 = DMC-10 Hakuoh's Holy Spirit Deck | setnum3 = 1/44 | R3 = Very Rare | set4 = DMC-27 CoroCoro Dream Pack | setnum4 = 1/55 | R4 = Very Rare | set5 = DMX-21 Masters Chronicle Pack: Comic of Heroes | setnum5 = 31/70 | R5 = No Rarity | set6 = DMC-43 Never Ending Hero | setnum6 = 14/37 | R6 = Very Rare | set7 = DMC-47 Heroes Cross Pack - Shobu | setnum7 = 5/44 | R7 = Very Rare | set8 = DMC-54 Legend Chronicle Rival | setnum8 = 14/20 | R8 = Very Rare | set9 = DMX-11 Great Decisive Battle: Allstar 12 | setnum9 = 40/84 | R9 = Very Rare | set10 = DMX-12 Black Box Pack | setnum10 = b46/??? | R10 = Very Rare | set11 = DMX-21 Masters Chronicle Pack: Comic of Heroes | setnum11 = 31/70 | R11 = Secret Rare | set12 = DMX-21 Masters Chronicle Pack: Comic of Heroes | setnum12 = ㊙2/㊙3 | R12 = Secret Rare | set13 = DMD-32 Masters Chronicle Deck 2016: The Genesis by the Lord of Spirits | setnum13 = 6/15 | R13 = No Rarity | set14 = DMEX-01 Duel Masters: Golden Best | setnum14 = 3/80 2002 | R14 = Very Rare | set15 = Promotional | setnum15 = P3/Y7, P59/Y8, P8/Y9 | R15 = Very Rare }} Category:TCG Category:OCG Category:Prevents Casting Category:Lord of Spirits Category:Lockdown